Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici
by Ida59
Summary: Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici è un traditore? Quanto coraggio ci vuole per farlo? Quanto dolore si deve affrontare dopo? Questo è Severus Piton, con il suo coraggio ed il suo dolore.


**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici**

**Autrice: **Ida59 (10-22/9/05)

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Severus Piton e Remus Lupin.

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 7° libro

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici è un traditore? Quanto coraggio ci vuole per farlo? Quanto dolore si deve affrontare dopo? Questo è Severus Piton, con il suo coraggio ed il suo dolore.

**Nota: **Credo che avrò bisogno di scrivere molte storie per assorbire e cercare di neutralizzare ildolore nato dalla lettura del finale di HP6. Questa è la seconda storia di quella che diverrà la mia raccolta di one-shots **"In difesa di Severus Piton"** e nasce dalle dolorose emozioni provate leggendo della reazione di Lupin alla notizia che Piton aveva ucciso Silente. Lupin è stato il primo personaggio della saga di HP che mi ha attratto ed interessato, ancora prima che nascesse il mio grande "amore" per Severus e vederlo così freddo ed insensibile, primo e duro accusatore di Piton, sostenendo addirittura che avrebbe potuto uccidere Hermione e Luna, mi ha fatto male, molto male.

Così, vedete, ho avuto bisogno di far comprendere a Remus quanto Severus aveva sofferto per uccidere un amico.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali di ……… (solo se avete inserito uno o più personaggi originali creati da voi, naturalmente), i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto alla raccolta di fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"**Solo il mio dovere"**

"**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"**

"**Non era odio"**

"**Scelte"**

"**Maschere di sangue"**

"**Luci e ombre del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – La studentessa"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Riflessi di sangue"**

"**Brindisi per un amico"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

"**Premio di mezzanotte"**

"**Un sogno nell'oscurità"**

"**Forza e resistenza del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – L'innamorata" **

**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici**

La notte era buia e senza luna ed il mago camminava veloce nel fitto bosco. Era stanco, era sempre più stanco di quella interminabile guerra, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte.

Le notti, soprattutto, erano il suo incubo: ora che c'era Dora vicino a lui e non c'era più la pozione di Piton a rendere innocua la sua trasformazione.

Piton!

Il mago quasi sobbalzò a quell'improvviso e disgustoso pensiero: quel maledetto, quel bastardo traditore che aveva ucciso Albus!

Come aveva potuto, come aveva potuto assassinare a sangue freddo quel povero vecchio, che credeva profondamente in lui, che l'aveva sempre difeso davanti a tutti, che esigeva per lui il più completo rispetto, che gli voleva bene quasi come ad un figlio!

Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli striati di grigio, mentre accelerava il passo: la strada era ancora lunga.

Maledetto assassino, li aveva traditi tutti, era riuscito a carpire la fiducia di Albus e ad ingannarlo per diciassette anni: era sempre stato solo ed esclusivamente un odioso Mangiamorte, un crudele assassino che rideva alle loro spalle.

Erano passati solo poco più di tre mesi da quel giorno e…

All'improvviso ci fu un rumore di rami spezzati in lontananza: il suo finissimo udito di lupo lo mise sul chi vive e sguainò la bacchetta, pronto alla lotta.

In rapida successione, quattro figure nere piombarono su di lui circondandolo e subito un getto di luce rossa uscì dalla sua bacchetta colpendo quella più vicina sulla sua destra che volò all'indietro, schiantata. Si abbassò per evitare il mortale raggio verde, rotolò nelle foglie secche schivando di poco il sottile fascio d'intensa luce rossa, ma, mentre rispondeva ai loro colpi, nulla poté più fare per evitare l'incantesimo lanciato dal quarto Mangiamorte.

Un forte dolore lo colpì alla coscia, mentre sentì l'urlo del secondo Mangiamorte che era riuscito a mettere fuori combattimento.

Ancora un rapido lampo di luce, e la bacchetta gli volò via di mano.

Si rialzò a fatica, perdendo copiosamente sangue dalla gamba: uno dei due Mangiamorte rimasti aveva di nuovo puntato la bacchetta su di lui, pronto a scagliare l'incantesimo mortale. Con la coda dell'occhio si avvide che una terza ombra nera stava scivolando, veloce e silenziosa, alle spalle dei due Mangiamorte: non aveva scampo, quella notte era scoccata la sua ultima ora.

Il suo pensiero volò alla piccola e dolce Dora: c'era stato così poco spazio per il loro amore, era stato così stupido ad avere paura… ed aveva perduto così tanto tempo!

Ed ora, il suo tempo era finito: mai più dolci baci e tenere carezze, solo il nero della notte eterna al posto del tenero sorriso della sua donna.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Un lampo verde ed un tonfo nel buio della sua attesa di morte.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Un altro lampo verde ed anche il secondo Mangiamorte crollò davanti a lui.

Il Mangiamorte arrivato per ultimo si avvicinò lentamente e con sicurezza a Lupin: indossava anche lui la maschera ed il cappuccio e rimase a fissarlo in silenzio per un attimo.

Poi alzò improvvisamente la bacchetta e la puntò sulla profonda ferita della gamba.

Le sue labbra non si mossero, ma la ferita si richiuse istantaneamente.

Il Mangiamorte raccolse da terra la bacchetta del mago e gliela rese.

Lupin l'afferrò, stupito.

- Chi sei? – chiese.

- Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici. – rispose una voce dura e cupa.

- Severus… - mormorò Lupin arretrando, mentre un lampo d'odio e di terrore attraversava i suoi occhi ambrati.

Il Mangiamorte tolse lentamente la maschera ed abbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle, rivelando un viso pallido e magro, incorniciato da lunghi capelli corvini.

Un volto scavato dalla stanchezza, in cui brillavano due profondi occhi neri.

Lupin strinse con forza la bacchetta puntandogliela contro.

Un sorriso amaro passò sul volto del Mangiamorte e la sua bacchetta restò tranquillamente puntata verso terra.

- Perché l'hai ucciso? – chiese rabbiosamente Lupin.

Il Mangiamorte lo guardava in profondità negli occhi, ma non rispose.

Lupin lo minacciò ancora, alzando la bacchetta contro il suo volto pallido.

- Ci hai tradito tutti: vigliacco!

Il Mangiamorte strinse le labbra e scosse piano il capo: il suo viso era pervaso di profondo dolore.

- Allora vendicati. Uccidimi! – lo sfidò con gelida durezza, guardandolo sempre dritto negli occhi, ma senza sollevare la bacchetta.

Un lieve tremito attraversò la mano di Lupin, puntata ancora con decisione contro l'altro.

Il Mangiamorte scagliò rabbiosamente la sua bacchetta ai piedi di Lupin.

- Avanti, fallo. Cosa aspetti? – chiese con voce roca.

Lupin lo guardò senza riuscire a comprendere il gesto, ma abbassò un poco la sua bacchetta.

- Cosa c'è, non sei capace di uccidere un uomo disarmato? – chiese con esasperante lentezza, come se ogni parola gli causasse la pena infinita di tremendi ricordi.

Lupin continuava a guardarlo fisso in quegli occhi neri che scintillavano di dolore nella notte.

- Non sei capace di uccidere un uomo che vuole solo morire? - chiese ancora con voce sorda e piena di sofferenza, mentre apriva totalmente la sua mente allo sguardo sbalordito dell'altro e ritraeva ogni barriera per permettergli di vedere tutta la dolorosa verità.

- _Remus… ti prego…_ - sussurrò infine Piton, mentre i suoi ricordi affollavano la mente dell'altro mago ed immagini di sconcertante dolore gli pietrificavano le membra.

Lupin impallidì improvvisamente ed abbassò di scatto la bacchetta: non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi colmi di sofferenza dell'altro, mentre le immagini scorrevano veloci, imprimendo nella sua mente tutti i ricordi dell'altro mago, le sue angosciate sensazioni ed il suo insopportabile tormento.

La comprensione della tragica verità si faceva strada nei suoi pensieri e le sue labbra tremarono in un sussurro sgomento:

- Lui… è stato che lui che…

Lupin era troppo sconvolto da ciò che aveva appena visto nella mente dell'uomo che credeva essere solo un traditore, per poter terminare la frase.

Passò rapidamente in rassegna possibilità ed eventualità fino allora ritenute del tutto improbabili, rielaborò velocemente informazioni e fatti da un'altra, nuova prospettiva, ed in pochi istanti trovò tutte le risposte alle domande che erano sempre rimaste in sospeso.

- Ma perché proprio tu, tra tutti noi? – mormorò infine.

Piton scosse ancora il capo, poi indicò la sua bacchetta che giaceva tra i piedi di Lupin e chiese, con fredda amarezza:

- Se ti avessi sfidato con la bacchetta in pugno, mi avresti ucciso, vero Remus? Se mai fossi riuscito a vincermi in duello, e ne avessi avuto la possibilità, mi avresti ucciso? Avresti vendicato la sua morte uccidendo un nemico?

- Sì! – rispose Lupin con rabbiosa decisione.

- Ma non l'hai fatto, pochi istanti fa, quando potevi, quando ero disarmato ed inerme davanti a te. Anche se ero sempre un tuo nemico, immensamente e da tanto tempo odiato.

Lupin rimase in silenzio.

- Lui non aveva la bacchetta, Remus. - mormorò Piton con voce soffocata dal dolore.

Una barriera d'impenetrabile silenzio ancora divideva i due maghi.

- Lui era un amico. – disse infine Severus in un sussurro strozzato.

Severus Piton avanzò di un passo e, lentamente, si chinò a raccogliere la sua bacchetta, ai piedi di Lupin.

Quando si rialzò, il suo viso, stravolto dal dolore, era vicinissimo a quello dell'altro mago e sussurrò con immensa fatica:

- Lui sapeva che… _solo io_ sarei stato capace di farlo.

Poi il mago dai lunghi capelli neri girò lentamente le spalle e si allontanò dirigendosi di nuovo fra gli alberi, ma, prima di scomparirvi, si voltò ancora ed i suoi occhi brillarono nella notte, lucidi di lacrime che non avrebbero mai dovuto vedere la luce:

- Te l'ho detto prima chi sono: un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici. Ma ci vuole molto coraggio per farlo… e tu non lo hai Remus, nessuno di voi lo ha. – mormorò con voce piena di sconfortata amarezza.

- Hai idea di cosa ha significato per me la presenza di Albus, quanto mi ha aiutato ad uscire da quel baratro infernale in cui ero precipitato per mia sola colpa? Mi ha donato la sua amicizia, prima, e la sua illimitata fiducia, poi. Non l'avrei mai tradito, per nulla al mondo, né per il più assoluto potere né per la più immensa conoscenza, neppure per la mia stessa vita! Sai cosa vuol dire pronunciare quelle due mortali parole e sapere che la vita dell'unica persona che ti vuole bene finirà in quello stesso istante? Sai quanto devi odiare te stesso per riuscire a farlo? Sai quale straziante dolore sconvolge il tuo cuore e lacera per sempre la tua anima, distruggendola completamente? Sai cosa vuol dire continuare a vivere dopo che hai ucciso l'unica persona alla quale volevi bene?

Piton tirò un lungo sospiro e socchiuse per un istante gli occhi, quasi a voler trattenere le lacrime, poi continuò, con infinito dolore:

- Come sarebbe stato facile non fare niente, non alzare la bacchetta, non pronunciare quelle maledette parole: Greyback l'avrebbe fatto al posto mio, con perverso piacere. Un fugace istante, un Voto Infrangibile violato e la morte mi avrebbe finalmente accolto tra le sue fredde braccia, con un sorriso invitante e per me ci sarebbe stato solo pace ed oblio. Invece, mi sono condannato a vivere nell'inferno, nell'incubo continuo dei miei ricordi. Lo sai cosa mi accade la notte, quando non riesco più a resistere e, distrutto dalla stanchezza, alla fine cedo al sonno? Lo rivedo mille volte, ancora davanti a me, una scena maledetta che scorre al rallentatore, il suo volto soprapposto a quello delle vittime del mio passato, il suo sorriso sincero deformato nell'orrore dei miei rimorsi e la sua voce gentile che non riesce a coprire le urla angoscianti degli uomini che ho ucciso. E poi la mia voce, fredda e disumana, che continua a pronunciare quelle due parole, come un folle disco incantato, le ripete, le ripete ossessivamente all'infinito… ed ogni volta io uccido Albus e lo vedo morire davanti ai miei occhi. – terminò in un sofferto sussurro soffocato.

Il viso pallido del mago era solcato da una lacrima solitaria.

La sua mano sottile l'asciugò rabbiosamente.

- Severus… - mormorò Lupin sconvolto da quelle parole e da tutte le immagini che aveva rivissuto nella mente dell'altro.

- No. Io non sono _Severus_ per te. Per te io sono solo Piton. Tu non sei mio amico: per questo ti ho salvato la vita, prima. Perché io so uccidere _anche _gli amici. Per questo non voglio avere amici, per questo non ho mai permesso a nessuno di essermi amico, per questo tutti hanno paura di me e mi odiano. Per questo mi odio! – urlò amaramente Severus.

Lupin abbassò il capo un attimo: un fruscio di foglie e, quando rialzò la testa, Piton era sparito oltre gli alberi, ombra nera che si confondeva nella notte.

La mente di Remus era pervasa dall'immenso dolore dell'altro mago: quella notte aveva capito tutto, tutto ciò che avrebbe sempre potuto capire, ma non lo aveva mai fatto.

Severus Piton era come lui, odiava una parte di se stesso, quella parte che un tempo era stata in grado di uccidere e torturare, quella parte che, ancora una volta, se richiamata con disperata determinazione, era tornata a galla e gli aveva permesso di uccidere Silente.

Piton odiava la bestia spietata che c'era in lui, esattamente come lui, Remus, odiava il feroce lupo che ogni mese prendeva il sopravvento in quelle notti maledette in cui l'argento della luna si rifletteva nei suoi occhi d'ambra.

Proprio come lui, anche Severus aveva trascorso la sua vita isolato dagli altri, rifuggendo amici ed amore per il terrore di poter fare di nuovo del male alle persone che amava e che avrebbero potuto amarlo, se solo lui glielo avesse voluto permettere.

Però, ora lui aveva Dora, mentre Severus era da solo, solo con se stesso, e si odiava con un'intensità con la quale lui, Remus, non era mai arrivato ad odiarsi.

Ma Severus non era come lui, Severus non era per nulla pericoloso per le persone che amava, perché era perfettamente in grado di controllare quella parte di sé che un tempo, quando era solo un ragazzo, l'aveva condotto a commettere imperdonabili colpe.

Ora Severus aveva solo dolorosamente scelto ciò che era giusto, invece di ciò che era facile, ed aveva perduto tutto, anche gli amici che non aveva mai avuto ma che meritava di avere più di chiunque altro.

Remus quella notte giurò a se stesso che l'avrebbe cercato e che non si sarebbe dato pace finché non l'avesse trovato e non avesse potuto parlargli.

Perché doveva dirgli una cosa molto importante, doveva dirgli che lo stimava, che voleva essere suo amico, che non aveva paura di lui, perché non ha senso aver paura di un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici: perché un uomo così, soprattutto, sa sacrificare la sua vita, per gli amici.

Era proprio questo che Severus aveva fatto all'insaputa di tutti loro: aveva sacrificato la sua anima e la sua pace per la loro causa, pur sapendo che da loro avrebbe solo ricevuto odio infinito.

Ed aveva ucciso per loro il suo unico amico.

FINE

9


End file.
